1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices for automobile hardtops, and more particularly to a storage device that will secure a hardtop in a position that safely orients the side windows of the hardtop and further provides ample storage for miscellaneous objects of considerable size and weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible automobiles may be designed so that the top retracts into a rear storage position. However, several types of convertible automobiles are designed so that their tops are removed from the automobile body. This type of automobile design provides various design considerations, including the use of different interchangeable tops. For example, several off-road vehicles may offer as many as three or more different types of tops for use on a single vehicle. Soft tops, made from fabric and flexible plastic material, come in a variety of sizes, including half and full coverage. They are typically collapsible and may even roll-up, making them easy to store. A hardtop is desirable for its ability to keep the weather, noise and intruders out of the interior portion of the automobile. However, once the hardtop is removed, it is oftentimes difficult to store in a convenient location at all, let alone a location where the hardtop is adequately protected from damage.
The prior art has provided a number of different automobile hardtop storage carts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,279 to Warner discloses a cart that stores a vehicle hardtop so that the rearward edge of the hardtop is disposed adjacent the forward edge of the storage cart. An angled brace extends upwardly from the cart to support the rearward portion of the hardtop, while a forward lip on the cart engages the rearward edge of the hardtop. Unfortunately, this design does not work with hardtops from many different off-road convertible vehicles, where the rearward portion of the hardtop is provided with a lift gate that only secures in a closed position when it is attached to the vehicle. Otherwise, when such a hardtop is removed from the vehicle and stored with its rearward portion facing the ground, the lift gate is allowed to swing free, where it is oftentimes damaged or simply becomes a nuisance when storing the hardtop. Furthermore, the storage cart disclosed secures the hardtop so that its center of gravity is positioned closely adjacent the forward edge of the storage cart. This may result in an unstable design that is prone to tipping. More importantly, the design provided is inadequate for the storage of any miscellaneous objects, such as other vehicle accessories, such as the soft top, or snow tires. Accordingly, the large footprint of the storage cart is used for a limited purpose.
Accordingly, what is needed is a storage cart for a vehicle hardtop that stores the hardtop in a position that greatly reduces the likelihood of damage to the hardtop during storage and facilitates the ease with which it is positioned within and removed from the storage cart. However, the storage cart must also provide additional storage for miscellaneous objects of various shapes and sizes without increasing the floor space occupied by the storage cart.